KyuKyuKyu
by loeloe07
Summary: [chapter 4 is haekyu! hint: radio star, ex-manager's wedding] UkeKyu stories with different seme(s) for each chapter XD WONKYU HAEKYU CHANGKYU
1. birthday

**Birthday**

.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil dengan wajah letih. Yongsun, sang manager, yang berada disebelahnya, sudah siap di balik kemudi. Setelah Kyuhyun memasang seat-belt nya, Yongsun pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hyung, bukankah jadwalku hari ini selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Ne. Tadi jadwal terakhirmu untuk hari ini. Lalu besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk persiapan konser solomu." jelas Yongsun.

"Hmm. Arraseo. Oh ya hyung, apa kau sudah mengambil kue pesananku?"

"Sudah." jawab Yongsun sambil menujuk sebuah kotak berukuran besar di jok belakang, disamping sebuah kado.

"Ah, gomawo hyung."

"Ne. Tapi bukankah hari ini bukan weekend? Siwon pasti saat ini sedang berada di campnya. Bagaimana caramu memberi nya kejutan?"

"Ne. Aku akan mendatanginya di camp tentu saja."

"Kau akan mendatanginya di camp? Apakah kita diperbolehkan berkunjung tengah malam?" tanya Yongsun tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja hyung, semuanya sudah diatur." ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Kau hanya menemui Siwon? Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'mereka'?"

"Tentu saja 'mereka' ikut hyung, 'mereka' kan berada dalam camp yng sama. Bahkan 'mereka' lah yang meminta ijin langsung kepada atasannya agar aku bisa menyelinap malam ini." jelas Kyuhyun sambil terkikik kecil membayangkan rencananya nanti malam.

"Hhh... Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian berempat bisa bertahan." keluh Yongsun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan sang manager. Dia pun memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, sampai tiba-tiba...

"Stop hyung!"

Ckiittt...

"Yak! Kyu, kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana kalau kita kecelakaan hah?" omel Yongsun.

"Hehehehe... Mainhe hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis dengan mata bulatnya yang dikerjapkan imut.

Yongsun pun hanya menghela napas melihat sikap polos (yang dibuat-buat) Kyuhyun.

"Hahh... Sudahlah, asal jangan kau ulangi! Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu? Memangnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba memintaku berhenti?"

"Ne, hyung aku tahu. Ah, hyung itu, aku melihat restoran tteokboki." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ka luar jendela.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar? Aku lapar hyung..."

"Hhh... Baiklah, ayo turun."

Kyuhyun saat itu hanya memakai topi untuk sedikit menyamarkan identitasnya. Namun ternyata percuma, fans dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Mereka secara terang-terangan mengambil gambar Kyuhyun yang terlihat lahap menikmati tteokboki, karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Drrttt...drrtt...

Saat tengah menemani Kyuhyun menikmati tteokbokinya, tiba-tiba ponsel Yongsun berbunyi. Setelah melihat ID si penelpon, Yongsun pun memilih menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobseyo."

 _"Yeobseyo, hyung! Apa saat ini Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanya sang penelpon._

"Ne, saat ini dia sedang menyantap tteokboki. Ada apa?"

 _"Ah, hyung, aku ingin minta tolong..."_

Si penelpon pun menjelaskan rencananya kepada Yongsun.

 _"...jadi begitu hyung."_

"Ahhh... Baiklah, sekali-sekali mengerjai evil maknae itu kurasa tak apa." ujar Yongsun sambil terkekeh kecil.

 _"Ne hyung, kami tunggu."_

"Ne"

Setelah panggilan tersebut berakhir, Yongsun pun kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah selesai memakan dua porsi tteokbokinya dan saat ini dia sedang melayani fans yang meminta berfoto bersama. Wajahnya terlihat lebih gembira setelah menyantap makanan favoritnya itu. Setelah selesai berfoto, Yongsun pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

 _"Inilah saatnya menjalankan rencana. Semoga aktingku tidak buruk." batin Yongsun._

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Yongsun menghampirinya.

Yongsun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke mobil dulu, Kyu." ujar Yongsun sambil menggiring Kyuhyun ke mobil mereka.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Siwon masuk rumah sakit." kata Yongsun pelan namun cukup jelas didengar Kyuhyun.

"..."

Kyuhyun pun terdiam, sebelum kemudian dia mulai tertawa.

"Hahahha... Tidak lucu hyung! Kau sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

"Aku pun berharap begitu." ujar Yongsun.

Mendengar perkataan Yongsun, Kyuhyun otomatis menghentikan tawanya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo hyung, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit. Sekarang!"

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yongsun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak. Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja cengeng, namun saat ini dia sampai menangis terisak karena kekasihnya. Yongsun hanya bisa berharap semoga Kyuhyun tidak membuat perhitungan dengannya setelah ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yongsun meminta Kyuhyun memakai topi dan maskernya lalu membawa Kyuhyun masuk melalui pintu belakang. Yongsun pun segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke ruang VVIP tempat Siwon berada.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur masuk. Di dalam, dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan dimana kuda tampan tercintanya sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Siwon sambil menangis.

"Wonnie hyung, hiks..." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dan menciuminya sampai tiba-tiba...

Srett.

Kyuhyun ditarik menjauh dari pembaringan Siwon.

"Eh, Chwang?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Yak, kuda, buka matamu! Seenaknya saja kau mengambil kesempatan!" omel namja lain disebelah Changmin.

"Hae hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Haisshh... Kalian mengganggu saja!" ujar Siwon yang saat ini sudah bangun dari pembaringannya.

Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pun hanya bisa terbengong membuat ketiga namja tampan itu gemas bukan main.

Cup. Cup. Cup.

Siwon, Donghae, dan Changmin bergantian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

Tunggu...

Ketiganya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun?

Ya. Kalian tidak salah baca. Karena ketiganya adalah namjachingu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat manja kepada para hyungnya. Dia sangat suka merajuk dengan aegyo andalannya, membuat Siwon dan Donghae jatuh hati. Begitu pula dengan Changmin yang selalu menjadi partner-in-crime Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak terjatuh kedalam pesona sahabatnya itu.

Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin pun memutuskan untuk bersaing untuk merebut perhatian Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak peka, hanya menikmati semua perhatian yang diberikan kepadnya. Siwon selalu memberikan Kyuhyun hadiah-hadiah mahal dan mengabulkan apapun yang Kyuhyun minta, namun sayangnya Siwon jarang menemani Kyuhyun karena pekerjaannya sebagai aktor yang mengharuskan Siwon sering berada di luar negri. Hal ini menguntungkan bagi Donghae, yang memang memiliki jadwal paling sedikit di Super Junior. Donghae selalu menemani dan memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan caranya yang kekanak-kanakan namun sangat Kyuhyun sukai, namun sayangnya Donghae tidak pandai dalam bermain game. Dan disinilah Changmin mengambil kesempatan, karena hanya dirinya lah lawan bermain game yang seimbang bagi seorang GaemGyu. Sampai suatu hari ketiga namja tampan itu memutuska untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Flashback.

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu! Jadilah namjachinguku!" ujar ketiganya serempak sambil berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dengan bunga di tangan masing-masing._

 _"Eh? Woonie hyung? Hae hyung? Chwang? Kalian serius?" tanya Kyuhyun._

 _"Ne, Kyu. Yang bunganya kau ambil, berarti dia yang kau pilih." ujar Siwon._

 _Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari jika selama ini perlakuan ketiga namja tampan di hadapannya ini semata-mata untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyukai mereka. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berpikir, sampai tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Dia mengambil bunga di tangan Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin sekaligus._

 _"Mwo? Kyu? Kenapa kau mengambil semua bunganya?" tanya Donghae bingung._

 _"Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka? Bukankah yang bunganya aku ambil berarti dia adalah namjachingu ku?" ujar Kyuhyun santai._

 _"Jadi, maksudmu, kami bertiga menjadi namjachingumu?" tanya Changmin memastikan._

 _"Uh-huh." ujar Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti._

 _"Mwo? Tidak bisa! Kau harus memilih salah satu dari kami. Tidak mungkin kan ku mencintai kami bertiga?" ujar Siwon. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan berbagi Kyuhyun dengan namja lain._

 _"Aku selalu suka saat Siwon hyung membelikanku hadiah dan selalu mengabulkan peemintaanku. Aku juga selalu suka saat Donghae hyung menemaniku dan memanjakanku dengan caranya. Dan saat Changmin menemaniku bermain game, aku selalu suka saat-saat itu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan perhatian kalian, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku kehilangan salah satunya. Aku mencintai kalian bertiga." jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar._

 _Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ketiga namja tampan itu pun hanya bisa saling pandang._

 _"Kyu, bisakah kau memberi kami waktu sebentar untuk berdiskusi?" pinta Siwon._

 _Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengagguk imut. Ketiga namja tampan itupun segera menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk berdiskusi._

 _"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Changmin._

 _"Tsk. Aku tidak sudi berbagi bibir kissable Kyuhyun dengan kalian." ujar Siwon malas._

 _"Cih , dasar kuda mesum, hanya itukah yang ada di pikiranmu? Aku juga tidak rela berbagi pipi chubby Kyuhyun untuk kalian ciumi." ujar Donghae._

 _"Kau juga mesum, ikan hyung! Kalian pikir aku rela berbagi tubuh montok Kyuhyun untuk kalian peluk?" ujar Changmin._

 _"Kau lebih mesum, food monster!" bentak Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan, membuat Changmin terkekeh._

 _"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Changmin mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _"Haahhh... Aku setuju. Lebih baik berbagi dari pada tidak sama sekali." ujar Donghae sambil menghela napasnya._

 _"Nado." ujar Siwon._

 _"Baiklah, aku juga kalau begitu."_

End Flashback.

"Yak! Kalian mengerjaiku!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Ketiga namja tampan itu hanya tertawa.

"Mianhe babyKyu." ujar Siwon.

"Mianhe yeobo." ujar Donghae.

"Mianhe Chagiya." ujar Changmin.

"Sesekali kami ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak merindukan para kekasih tampanmu ini, heum?" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun meneliti mereka bertiga dari atas ke bawah. Dia memang tidak salah pilih. Ketiga kekasihnya terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan dengan seragam polisi hitam yang membungkus tubuh atletis mereka dengan pas. Kyuhyun menyadari jika dia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu karena mereka masuk wajib militer dengan waktu yang berdekatan. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukan ketiganya. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun meminta Yongsun menerima semua tawaran variety show yang ditujukan padanya, agar dia tidak selalu memikirkan ketiga kekasih tampannya. Dan saat ini, ketiganya berada di hadapannya dan sedang tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

"Bogoshippo..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo..." ujar ketiga kekasihnya yang serempak langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Mereka berempat berpelukan cukup lama sampai Kyuhyun yang pertama melepas pelukan teletubbies itu.

"Ah, Wonnie hyung, bukan sekarang ulang tahunmu? Seharusnya kau tiup lilin dan make a wish, tapi kuenya tertinggal di mobil. Changkamman..."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hendak menjauh untuk mengambil kue, langsung ditarik oleh Siwon sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Tidak perlu baby, hanya kau keinginan terbesarku saat ini." ujar Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Changmin memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan mendengua kasar. Mereka membiarkan Siwon karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, jika tidak, jangan harap...

"Baby mana kadoku?" ujar Siwon masih dengan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya.

"Sudah ku bilang tertinggal di mobil, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kado itu yang ku maksud, tapi kado spesial yang saat ini sedang duduk di pangkuanku."ujar Siwon sambil mengecupi leher putih Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun, sontak Donghae dan Changmin menoleh dan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Siwon.

"Yak, kalian mengganggu kesenanganku! Aku kan sedang berulang tahun, ayolah, biarkan babyKyu hanya untukku saat ini." ucap Siwon kesal.

"Jika sekedar cium-cium kami maklumi, tapi untuk yang satu itu, jangan harap!" tegas Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memerah mendengar ketiga kekasih tampannya memperebutkan dirinya.

"BabyKyu..." rajuk Siwon denga wajah yang dibuat memelas kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae dan Changmin berdecih.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat ketiganya, lalu dia mengecup singkat pipi Donghae dan Changmin sebelum kembali duduk di pangkuan Siwon dan mengecup pipi namja tampan itu juga.

"Aigoo... Kuda tampanku ini merajuk, eoh? Baiklah, memang apa yang kuda tampanku ini inginkan heum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Siwon.

"Aku ingin kau, baby." ujar Siwon seduktif.

"Karena ini ulang tahunmu, baiklah ka-"

"Yak! Chagiya... Tidak bisa! Aku tidak setuju! Bukankah sejak awal kita setuju untuk selalu 'bermain' berempat?" sewot Changmin.

"Betul yeobo! Enak saja kuda itu ingin menguasaimu!" ujar Donghae tidak kalah sewot.

"Yak, Hae hyung, Chwang, aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku. Tentu saja kita tetap 'bermain' berempat, tapi-"

"Yak baby, itu sama saja! Lalu apa spesialnya bagi ku?" ujar Siwon.

"Yak, jangan potong ucapanku!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Kita 'bermain' berempat seperti biasa, tapi hanya Wonnie hyung yang boleh 'memasuki' ku." ujar Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan kearah Donghae dan Changmin. Sebelum kedua namja tampan lainnya sempat mengajukan protes, Kyuhyun buru-buru menambahkan.

"Masih ada tangan dan mulutku untuk pangeran ikan dan food monster tampanku ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi keduanya.

"Hmm... Bisa diterima." ujar Donghae sambil menyeringai tampan.

Siwon dan Donghae segera mulai mengecupi Kyuhyun, sementara Changmin berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk berbicara dengan Yongsun.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun 'menginap' bersama kami. Kau pulang saja." ujar Changmin.

"Haisshhh... Jika tahu begini, aku tidak akan mengikuti rencanamu. Jangan 'bermain' terlalu lama. Besok pagi dia harus terbang ke Jepang."

"Ne hyung, gomawo." ucap Changmin sebelum kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan mengunci pintu dan menemukan kekasih montoknya tengah dikerjai.

"Shhh... Hyungghhhh..." desah Kyuhyun saat kedua nipple nya dihisap kuat oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

"Yak! Kalian curang!" ujar Changmin yang langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak.

Dan selanjutnya ruangan itu pun ramai karena "konser " keempat namja didalamnya.

Sementara itu, Yongsun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Saat ini pasti Kyuhyun sedang 'dimakan' oleh ketiga kekasih mesumnya.

 _"Untunglah mereka cukup pintar untuk memesan ruang VVIP yang kedap suara." batin Yongsun._

Yongsun pun memilih pulang dan mempersipkan peelengkapan untuk dibawa Kyuhyun esok pagi. Namun saat di parkiran, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja muda menghampirinya.

"Chogiyeo... Oppa, ada apa dengan Siwon oppa? Tadi aku melihatnya masuk rumah sakit." tanya yeoja tersebut.

 _"Haish... Kuda pabbo! Kenapa dia tidak berhati-hati? Untunglah Donghae dan Changmin tidak ikut terlihat." batin Yongsun._

"Ah, ne. Siwon memang masuk rumah sakit, karena kelelahan, tapi saat ini keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja." jawab Yongsun.

"Sangat baik-baik saja..."

FIN

Hohohhohhooo...

Fact:

6 april : seorang fans memposting gambar Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap tteokboki dan foto Kyuhyun bersama dua orang fans

7 april: ulang tahun Siwon, Siwon dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan, dan keberangkatan Kyu ke Jepang

Berusaha nyambung-nyambungin, semoga nyambung, kekekeke...

RnR?


	2. solo concert

**6 April 2016**

Kantor Kepolisian Pusat – Seoul

 _Rokkugo... rokkugo... rokkugo..._

Terdengar suara musik mengalun keras di sebuah ruang latihan di Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Seoul, dimana Donghae, Siwon dan Changmin sedang berlatih menari. Ya, meskipun mereka saat ini sedang menjalankan wajib militer di kepolisian, namun nampaknya harapan mereka untuk rehat sejenak dari dunia kertisan tidak dapat terlaksana. Salahkan saja wajah super tampan ketiga visual tersebut, yang menjadi semakin gagah dalam balutan seragam polisi . Mereka bertiga di tunjuk sebagai icon promosi untuk kepolisian Seoul yang mengharuskan ketiganya sering tampil untuk perform di atas panggung.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang giat berlatih untuk menampilkan beberapa lagu Super Junior dan DBSK. Oh, lebih tepatnya hanya Donghae dan Siwon yang giat berlatih sementara Changmin terlihat malas. Mereka terus berlatih, sampai tiba-tiba Donghae keluar dari formasi dan berjalan ke arah music player untuk menghentikan alunan musik.

"Yak, Shim Changmin, ada apa denganmu? Gerakanmu selalu salah." tegur Donghae.

"Hyung, gerakannya terlalu sulit, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalian berdua saja yang tampil, ne?" rayu Changmin.

Plakk.

"Aww! Yak hyung, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" keluh Changmin sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Gerakan seperti itu kau bilang sulit? Bahkan gerakan tarian DBSK jauh lebih sulit dan kau bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna." omel Siwon, sang pelaku pemukulan terhadap kepala Changmin.

"Tsk, hyung, aku kan hanya ingin menemani kekasihku. Dia pasti gugup dan sangat membutuhkan dukungan, apalagi ini konser solo pertama nya di Jepang. Aku ingin menemaninya, hyung." ujar Changmin.

"Yak! Kekasihmu itu dongsaeng kesayangan kami juga! Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin memberinya dukungan dan menemaninya, huh?" sewot Donghae.

"Ne, Changmin-ah, kami mengerti jika kau ingin memberikan dukungan untuk Kyunnie, tapi kau juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Aku yakin, Kyunnie pun tidak akan suka jika kau lari dari tanggung jawabmu demi menemaninya." jelas Siwon.

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon, sampai tiba-tiba...

Drttt...drrtt...

 _BabyKyu is calling..._

Melihat ID sang penelpon, dengan segera Changmin mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"BabyKyu! Bogoshipoyo~" rengek Changmin dengan manja, dan membuat Donghae dan Siwon memutar matanya malas.

Terdengar kekehan di seberang telpon.

"Yak, BabyKyu, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Kau tidak merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini?" rajuk Changmin.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja manis yang sedang tersenyum dengan ponsel di tangan, membuat ketiga namja tampan di dalamnya terbelalak kaget.

"Nado bogoshippo nae Chwangie~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"KYUNNIE!"

Donghae dan Siwon yang lebih dulu pulih dari rasa kagetnya, dengan cepat berebut memeluk magnae kesayangan mereka. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan kedua hyung tampan tersayangnya dengan erat.

"Kurasa itu cukup!" Changmin pun yang akhirnya sadar, segera menarik kekasihnya dari pelukan posesif kedua hyungnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Mereka berdua saling memeluk dengan erat untuk menyalurkan perasaan rindu setelah tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan. Siwon dan Donghae pun maklum, dan mereka pun memilih keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut untuk memberikan waktu kepada sepasang kekasih itu untuk saling melepas rindu.

.

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan berkunjung?" ujar Changmin sambil megeratkan pelukannya.

Saat ini Changmin sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruang latihan tersebut dengan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan." jawab Kyuhyun.

Cup.

"Dan kau berhasil, Baby." ujar Changmin setelah mengecup singkat pipi chubby kekasihnya itu, yang membuahkan rona merah di pipi pucat itu.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, heum?"

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar percakapan kalian." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

"M-mwo? Kau mendengar semuanya?" ujar Changmin kaget.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum mengelus lembut pipi tirus kekasih tampannya.

"Chwang, dengarkan aku! Bohong jika aku tidak gugup. Bohong jika aku tidak membutuhkan dukunganmu. Bohong jika aku tidak mau kau ikut denganku. Tapi, aku tidak mau kau melalaikan tanggung jawabmu hanya untuk menemaiku. Lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik dan buat aku bangga." ujar Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Changmin pun mengagguk mengerti dan kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus pipinya dan mengecupnya lama.

"Tidak ada kata "hanya" jika itu untukmu Baby. Aku bahkan rela membelikanmu dunia jika kau meminta." ucap Changmin sok romatis.

Kyuhyun pun hanya terkekeh mendengar rayuan Changmin.

"Kau bukan Siwon hyung, Chwang... Jika aku ingin dunia, aku akan memintanya pada Siwon hyung, bukan kepadamu."

"Yak, BabyKyu! Kau merusak moment romantis kita!" omel Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun semakin terbahak melihat wajah kesal Changmin. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa, Changmin pun menyeringai tampan dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang terbuka dan langsung melumat rakus bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya tidak menolak sama sekali, bahkan dia langsung membalas lumatan kekasihnya dengan tidak kalah panasnya. Kekuatan pernapasan mereka sebagai vokalis, sangat berguna saat ini. Mereka terus saling melumat selama beberapa menit, sampai tiba-tiba...

Clekk.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih sibuk saling melumat saat pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan masuklah Siwon, Donghae dan Yongsun, sang manager. Saat menyadari ada orang yang datang, Kyuhyun segera menarik diri dan menyudahi lumatan panas mereka dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher Changmin. Changmin pun menatap kesal kepada ketiga namja pengganggu tersebut.

"Yak! Kalian mengganggu kami!" omel Changmin.

"Kyu, ayo pulang. Kau belum berkemas untuk besok." ujar Yongsun kepada Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan omelan Changmin.

"Berkemas?" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Kyunnie besok akan berangkat ke Jepang. Untung saja kami masuk tepat waktu, kalau tidak, Kyunnie pasti harus menunda keberangkatannya." sindir Donghae.

"BabyKyu, kau memajukan jadwal keberangkatanmu?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengindahkan sindiran Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Changmin dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna Chwang, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal dan aku kesini untuk berpamitan." jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun mengangguk karena dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia hanya bisa mendukung semua keputusan Kyuhyun.

Melihat reaksi Changmin, Kyuhyun pun mengecup cepat bibir Changmin sebelum kemudian dia beranjak dari pangkuan Changmin dan berdiri menghadap kedua hyung tampan kesayangannya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku berangkat besok. Semoga pertunjukkan kalian sukses." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae dan mengecup singkat pipi hyungnya itu.

"Semoga konser solo mu juga sukses nae saengi..." ujar Donghae sambil balas mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi Siwon.

"Mianhe hyung aku belum sempat menyaipkan kado untuk mu. Kau mau kado apa dariku hyung? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Tambah Kuhyun setelah dia melepas pelukannya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie... Gwenchana, lakukanlah konsermu dengan sebaik mungkin, itu kado yang ku minta." jawab Siwon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ne, pasti hyung." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pasti.

Kemudian Kyuhyun pun menghampiri sang kekasih yang saat ini masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah tertekuk dan tangan terlipat di dada. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, dia pun menarik lengan Changmin agar berdiri, kemudian menggandengnya.

"Ayo antar aku! Bye hyungdeul... " ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambai kepada Donghae dan Siwon.

Yongsun, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju basement, dimana Yongsun memarkir mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba Changmin melepas gandengan tangan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk merangkul pundak kekasihnya tersebut. Yongsun kaget melihat tindakan Changmin, sementara Kyuhyun tampak santai.

"Yak! Changmin-ah, kita sedang berada di tempat umum. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kalian berangkulan seperti itu?" tegur Yongsun.

"Tsk, tenang saja hyung. Semua orang tahu jika Kyuhyun dan aku adalah sahabat baik, dan tidak ada yang aneh jika aku merangkul "sahabat spesial" ku ini. Bukan begitu BabyKyu?" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum, yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Yongsun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghadapi satu evil saja sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi menghadapi dua evil sekaligus seperti saat ini. Dia pun tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah keduanya yang saling berbisik mesra sepanjang perjalanan ke basement. Sesampainya di mobil mereka, Yongsun segera duduk di balik kemudi, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Changmin memasukkan setengah badannya ke dalam mobil untuk memasangkan seat belt pada Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengecupi bibir Kyuhyun, dan hal tersebut sukses membuahkan decakan keras dari Yongsun. Setelahnya, Changmin menutup pintu mobil dan mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Baby. Fighting!" ucap Changmin.

"Ne, untuk mu juga Chwangie... Fighting!"

.

 **9 April 2016**

Fukuoka – Jepang

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju ruangan latihan. Dua hari lagi konser solo Japan Tour pertamanya akan digelar. Dia berlatih dengan keras setiap hari agar dapat memberikan penampilan yang maksimal di konsernya nanti. Leeteuk menelponnya setiap hari untuk memastikan keadaan magnae kesayangannya baik-baik saja menjelang konser dan dia juga sangat menyesal karena dirinya dan semua member Super Junior yang masih aktif tidak dapat menghadiri konsernya itu karena mereka semua memang memiliki jadwal yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan Kyuhyun memaklumi hal itu meskipun hatinya sedikit kecewa, namun dia berusaha mengerti. Dia akan berusaha melakukan konsernya sebaik mungkin agar hyungdeul kekasihnya bangga kepadanya.

Ah, berbicara tentang kekasih, Kyuhyun baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari dimana kedua hyung dan kekasihnya akan perform. Kyuhyun pun berencana untuk mengirimkan pesan untuk menyemangati sang kekasih. Sesampainya di ruang latihan, Kyuhyun meminta Yongsun untuk mengambil gambar nya ketika sedang berlatih. Yongsun pun pergi ke sudut ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dan semua anggota orkestra terlihat jelas. Yongsun pun beberapa kali mengambil gambar Kyuhyun yang sedang serius berlatih. Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya, Kyuhyun pun megecek hasil jepretan Yongsun, dan tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia juga mengambil selca dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengirim foto yang diambil Yongsun tadi kepada Changmin dengan caption, _"Aku berlatih dengan giat. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk pertunjukkan mu hari ini, Chwang~"._

Kemudian dia juga mengirim foto selcanya tadi dengan caption, _"Fighting, saranghae~"_

Setelah mengirim kedua foto tersebut, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengupload salah satu foto yang di ambil Yongsun ke akun twitternya.

.

Seoul.

Changmin, Siwon, Donghae dan beberpa polisi lainnya sedang bersiap di belakang panggung. Bebrapa saat lagi giliran mereka untuk tampil. Namun tiba-tiba Changmin merasa jika ponsel di sakunya bergetar, dan dia pun segera mengeceknya. Setelah melihat pesan dari kekasihnya itu, senyum lebar pun terkembang di wajahnya, membuat Donghae penasaran dan mengintip ponsel Changmin.

"Mwo?" pekik Donghae sambil merebut ponsel Changmin dan berlari ke arah Siwon.

"Yak, hyung! Kembalikan ponselku!" ujar Changmin kesal, sambil mengejar Donghae.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu membuahkan tatapan heran dari anggota polisi yang lain. Mereka tidak menyangka jika dibalik sikap keren ketiga visual itu ketika di tempat umum dan di depan kamera, tingkah laku mereka sebenarnya seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

"Siwon-ah, lihat ini!" kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan ponsel Changmin kepada Siwon.

"Tsk, kenapa hanya Changmin yang diberi pesan penyemangat oleh Kyunnie?" decak Siwon sebal.

"Tentu saja karena aku kekasih magnae kalian, hyungdeul." jawab Changmin angkuh sambil kembali merebut ponselnya.

.

 **11 April 2016**

Fukuoka – Jepang

Kyuhyun memukau semua fans yang datang dengan suara merdunya. Bahkan dia pun menampilkan beberapa lagu Super Junior dan menarikannya secara medley. Dia pun menjalankan konser hari pertama itu dengan bersemangat. Setelah konser berakhir, Kyuhyun pun disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah para staff ketika memasuki backstage. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyuhyun karena telah berhasil melaksanakan konser solonya dengan baik.

"Kyu, lekas ganti pakaianmu. Kita harus bergegas, karena waktu kita tidak banyak." Ujar yongsun sambil membenahi perlengkapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita akan ke Seoul." Jawab Yongsun singkat.

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak, hyung? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ne, tadi aku mendapat kabar jika acara Fantastic Duo akan ditayangkan lebih awal dari hari yang telah dijadwalkan. Dan karena kau yang pertama kali mempromosikannya, maka episode pertama harus kau yang mengisinya." jelas Yongsun singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan lalu segera mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan dia belum sempat beristirahat setelah konser solonya yang berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga jam tadi, dan kini dia harus segara terbang untuk mengisi sebuah acara. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk mengeluh, dia akan menjalankan semua jadwalnya sebaik mungkin sebelum dia menyusul hyungdeul dan kekasihnya mengikuti wajib militer kelak.

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat. Kau bisa beristirahat di pesawat nanti." kata Yongsun.

Di pesawat, Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur selama penerbangan menuju Seoul itu. Setelah mendarat di Incheon, Kyuhyun pun masih merasa lelah dan megantuk sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi, dia pun menitipkan ponselnya kepada Yongsun yang menungguinya di luar.

Drrttt...drtt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yongsun pun melihat ID penelpon dan memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya ketika tahu bahwa Changmin lah yang menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Yobseyo~" sapa Yongsun lebih dulu.

" _Yongsun hyung? Mana BabyKyu? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?" tanya Changmin._

Tadi, Changmin mengikuti jalannya konser Kyuhyun melalui live streaming. Dia pun kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendengar suara carmel macchiato favorit nya itu. Dan Changmin pun menelpon Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat atas berhasilnya konser solo hari pertama kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang ke toilet. Saat ini kami sedang berada di bandara Incheon." Jawab Yongsun.

" _Mwo? Incheon? Bukankah konsernya berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut?" tanya Changmin heran._

"Ne, tadi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada jadwal yang mengharuskannya kembali ke Seoul saat ini juga."

" _Aigoo... baiklah hyung, tolong jaga BabyKyu, dan tolong jangan bilang jika aku menelponnya."_

"Ne."

.

Seoul.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Changmin segera menemui atasannya untuk meminta cuti selama tiga hari, yang langsung mendapat persetujuan. Setelah berpamitan sebentar kepada Siwon dan Donghae, Changmin pun segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari camp.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang memulai proses syutingnya. Sang sunbae yang menjadi partner duet Kyuhyun pun salut dengan usaha keras Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi secara sempurna meskipun dia baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses syuting dengan hasil yang memuaskan, Kyuhyun pun kembali ke ruang ganti dan dia menemukan sang eomma sudah menunggunya disana.

"Eomma..."

Kyuhyun pun segera mengecup singkat bibir sang eomma lalu kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo... nae adeul... lelah, heum?" ujar sang eomma sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, mana appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah bersandar manja kepada sang eomma.

"Appa sedang sibuk hari ini, mungkin dia akan menyusul besok."

"Menyusul? Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ke Jepang tentu saja."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Eomma akan ikut ke jepang denganku?"

"Ne, tentu saja." jawab sang eomma, yang membuahkan senyum di wajah Kyuhyun.

.

Di pesawat, Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang eomma. Meskipun dia harus menurunkan posisi duduknya karena pundak sang eomma yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, namun dia merasa nyaman dengan usapan sang eomma di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba usapan sang eomma berhenti, namun Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya, tapi dia dapat merasakan jika kepalanya diangkat secara perlahan dan disandarkan kepada pundak yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka mata, untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi sandarannya saat ini. Mata sayu Kyuhyun pun terbelalak lebar ketika melihat kekasihnya yang menggunakan topi dan masker tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat sang eomma yang tengah duduk di sebelah sang manger tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada namja disampingnya.

"Chwang? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, ini aku. Sudah BabyKyu, simpan semua pertanyaanmu untuk nanti. Sekarang kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." ucap Chanmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali bersandar di pundaknya.

"Tsk. Sok tahu sekali. Siapa yang mau bertanya. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana caranya kau bisa disini, yang penting kau ada disampingku sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisinya dan segera tertidur.

Changmin pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari kekasihnya itu, dia pun mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

 **12 April 2016**

Fukuoka – Jepang

Konser hari kedua pun berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih bersemangat karena sang eomma dan sang kekasih sedang menyaksikannya dari bangku penonton, hanya saja suara Kyuhyun memang terdengar agak serak, dan Kyuhyun pun meminta maaf akan hal itu.

"Jeosohamnida karena suaraku terdengar buruk hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kepada para fans yang langsung menolak pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut, karena bagi mereka suara Kyuhyun terdengar luar biasa seperti biasanya.

Saat ment, Kyuhyun pun bercerita tentang banyak hal, termasuk Changmin.

"Belum lama ini aku bertemu dengan Changmin, dan dia mengeluh kepadaku karena dia dipaksa oleh Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung untuk mempelajari gerak tarian lagu-lagu Super Junior."

Perkataan Kyuhyun pun sontak membuat semuanya tertawa.

Dan konser hari itu pun berlangsung dengan lancar.

.

Di kamar hotel.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Changmin.

"Luar biasa Baby. Aku sangat bangga padamu." ucap Changmin sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Besok hari terakhir konser solo ku di Fukuoka, kau masih disini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, aku sudah mengambil cuti selama tiga hari dan akan aku habiskan sebaik mungkin untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Heumm... baguslah..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendusal-dusal dipelukan Changmin.

"Yak! BabyKyu, jangan bergerak terus. Kau akan membuat adikku bangun, kau tahu?"

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, Kyuhyun pun segera menjauh.

"Yak, Chwang! Aku masih harus konser besok, jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku tahu itu Baby, tenanglah..."

Kyuhyun pun kembali ke posisi awalnya di pelukan Changmin setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Changmin pun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun, lalu berbisik.

"Tidak malam ini Baby, tapi besok malam..." bisik Changmin sambil meniup telinga Kyuhyun.

"Yak!"

"Hhahahhaha..."

 **FIN**

Mwoya ige?

Hohhohoho... seperti biasa, berusaha nyambung-nyambungin meskipun entah nyambung apa enggak...

Mianhe kalo ada tanggal yang salah...

Review pelase?


	3. for u, I come

Seoul. Dorm Super Junior.

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm yang kini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri dengan langkah gontai. Hari itu Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya. Dia segeramemasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Dia pun dengan segera terlelap tanpa mebersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu dorm kembali dibuka. Seseorang tampak memasuki dorm dengan langkah hati-hati. Orang itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berpenghuni, kamar Kyuhyun. Dia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, orang tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuka jaketnya lalu segera masuk kamar mandi dan keluar dengan handuk basah ditangannya. Dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mengelap wajah Kyuhyun perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia pun mengembalikan handuk basah tersebut ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu dia pun segera kembali mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan perlahan berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, dia pun membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan dia langsung terkaget ketika Kyuhyun balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baby, sejak kapan kau terbangun?" tanya orang itu.

"Hmm, sejak kau membuka pintu kamarku. "jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara mengantuknya.

"Tsk. Nappeun!" ujar Siwon sambil menggigit pelan hidung mancung namja cantiknya itu.

"Gomawo."ujar Kyuhyun singkat sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Untuk?" tanya Siwon dengan bingung.

"Membersihkan wajahku, kkk..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tsk, dasar pemalas! Kau harus selalu membersihkan wajahmu sebelum tidur, Baby. Itu aset penting bagi idol seperti kita." ujar Siwon mencoba menasehati kekasih nakalnya itu.

"Tenang saja Wonnie, make up menyelesaikan semuanya. Lagi pula semua stylist noona suruhanmu bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk menjaga penampilanku."

"Ne. Apapun katamu, Baby." ujar Siwon mengalah dan memilih untuk mengecupi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

" _Lebih baik mengalah dari pada kehilangan jatah!" batin Siwon nista._

"Wonniehh... hentikaaan..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasih kudanya.

"Baby, aku 'merindukanmu'..." ucap Siwon setelah menghentikan kecupannya.

"T-tapi a-aku lelah, la-lagi pula besok ak-"

"Besok jadwalmu hanya syuting Radio Star sore hari, aku sudah bertanya kepada Yongsun hyung, dan tenang saja Baby, aku akan bermain lembut."

Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Lagi pula sebenarnya dia pun merindukan sentuhan kekasihnya ini. Maka saat Siwon mulai menciumnya dengan ganas, Kyuhyun pun menyambut baik 'serangan' Siwon tersebut, dan yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah desahan merdu dari sang main vokal Super Junior.

Setelah puas 'melepas rindu', mereka pun terdiam sambil berpelukan dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal, merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Baby, kudengar dari Yongsun hyung, kau akan menggelar konser solo di Osaka dua hari lagi?" ujar Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Hmm. Bisakah kau datang, Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang kini menatap penuh harap kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhe Baby, aku sangat ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa." jawab Siwon dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa? Bahkan Hyukjae hyung bisa mengajak Hae hyung berlibur ke New Zealand. Padahal mereka menjalankan wajib militer di tempat yang berbeda, tapi tampaknya jarak sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Membuat iri saja!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Baby, hari itu aku ada pertunjukkan penting." ujar Siwon sambil mengecup bibir penuh milik namja cantiknya itu.

"Ne Wonnie, tak apa, aku mengerti. Itu memang sudah tugasmu."ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya, meskipun dengan berat hati.

"Gomawo Baby. Cha, sekarang tidurlah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

"Arasso, jaljayo Wonnie..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil melesakan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

WONKYU

Seoul. Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Seoul.

"Siwon-ah, ayo berlatih lagi!" ajak Donghae.

"Kau saja dengan Changmin. Aku tidak akan tampil di pertunjukkan besok."

"Mwoya?"

"Ne, aku akan ke Jepang."jawab Siwon singkat.

"Ahh... kau kesana pasti untuk menonton konser solo Kyunnie, kan? Hufft, aku juga ingin menoton konser solo dongsaeng kesayanganku. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku melewatkan konser Kyunnie, tapi sayangnya jatah cuti ku untuk satu tahun sudah habis terpakai saat aku sakit kemarin."ujar Donghae sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Tsk, lagi pula kau kan menghabiskan waktumu untuk berlibur dengan Hyukjae, kenapa sekarang kau jadi merajuk? Seperti uke saja! Atau jangan-jangan sekarang kalian bertukar posisi? Kulihat Hyukjae cukup gagah dengan seragam tentaranya." ledek Siwon.

"Yak! Choi kuda! Aku ini seme sejati!" ujar Donghae sambil berteriak tidak terima.

"Hahhahaha..."

"Huh! Baiklah, aku akan berlatih dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah di perjalanan, dan tolong sampaikan salam ku kepada Kyunnie." ujar Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon masih terkekeh.

WONKYU

Osaka.

Kyuhyun terus mengibur semua fansnya tanpa mengetahui jika kekasihnya tengah berada ditegah-tengah para fansnya, menonton konser solonya dengan persaan bangga.

Setelah konser usai, Kyuhyun pun segera kembali ke kamar hotelnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah luar biasa. Seperti biasa, tanpa mau repot membersihkan wajah, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur dan memjamkan matanya, bersiap untuk terlelap, sampai tiba-tiba...

"Sudah kuduga!"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka matanya. Dia pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat sang kekasih, Siwon, ada dihadapannya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan sehelai handuk basah di tangannya. Setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut menggunakan handuk basah yang tadi dibawanya, tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka dengan gemas, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Wo-wonnie? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya sambil menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon pun kembali mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal didepannya dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah terasa nyata?" goda Siwon yang terkekeh saat melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"Gomawo Wonnie..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne Baby, apapun untukmu." jawab Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus selalu menemuiku di kamar, sih? Kenapa tidak menemuiku di backstage tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil agak melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat menatap wajah namja tampannya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu alasannya?" tanya Siwon dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun waspada.

"N-ne." jawab Kyuhyun ragu, karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawaban kekasih mesumnya itu.

Siwon pun segera membaringkan Kyuhyun dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh berisi kekasihnya itu, membuahkan pekikan kaget Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Mau apa kau kuda mesum?"

"Mau menjawab pertanyaanmu!" jawab Siwon dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Jawabannya, karena jika di kamar, aku bisa langsung menggarapmu Baby..." lanjut Siwon dan dia pun segera melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dan sepertinya, Kyuhyun harus menghabiskan malam itu untuk 'konser duet' bersama kekasihnya.

WONKYU

Seoul.

Donghae bersiap berangkat ke tempat pertunjukkan hari itu. Seperti biasa, di luar kantor polisi, banyak fans yang sudah menunggunya. Donghae pun keluar dan berjalan perlahan menuju bis diikuti oleh Changmin dibelakangnya. Fans pun bertanya-tanya karena tidak melihat sosok Siwon bersama mereka.

"Donghae oppa, kemana Siwon oppa? Kenapa dia tidak ikut? Apa dia sakit?"

Para fans pun memberondong Donghae dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Siwon sehat, dan dia tidak ikut karena dia ada pertunjukkan di tempat lain." jawab Donghae.

" _Pertunjukkan di kamar Kyunnie, lebih tepatnya."lanjut Donghae dalam hati._

FIN

Waktu Kyu konser di Osaka dan di saat yang bersamaan (kayaknya) Siwon tidak ikut tampil sama Hae n Chwang

Review, please?


	4. childish couple

**Childish Couple**

 **HaeKyu**

Childish Uke

Hari itu Kyuhyun sedang bersantai di dorm nya. Semalam, setelah pulang dari jadwal terakhirnya, dia langsung terlelap karena kelelahan dan baru terbangun saat matahari sudah berada diatas kepala, untunglah Yongsun, sang manager, sudah menyediakan makanan untuknya. Saat ini dia tengah berbaring di sofa di ruang tengah dengan ponsel di tangannya. Karena belakangan ini jadwalnya sangat padat, Kyuhyun belum sempat membuka twitternya untuk men- _stalking_ berita apapun mengenai kekasihnya yang tengah menjalankan wajib militer di kepolisian.

Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Kyuhyun sangat jarang mengupdate sesuatu melalui akun twitternya _Gaemgyu_ , namun tidak berarti dia tidak membuka twitter sama sekali. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun memiliki akun lain, _fishy_luv_gyu_ , yang memfollow semua akun fanbase kekasihnya hanya demi mengetahui berita terupdate mengenai kekasihnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah asik memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto-foto kekasihnya yang sungguh menjadi semakin tampan dalam balutan seragam polisinya. Dia pun berulang kali me- _replay_ video performance sang kekasih, hingga tanpa sengaja dirinya membaca beberapa komentar para ELF atau lebih tepatnya Eunhae Shipper yang me-retweet beberapa kiriman mengenai kekasihnya.

" _Omoo! Donghae oppa terihat jauh lebih kurus. Pasti karena tidak ada Eunhyuk oppa yang menjagamu, jagalah kesehatanmu sendiri oppa... TT"_

" _Eunhyuk oppa, lihatlah, Donghae oppa jadi kurus karena berpisah denganmu!"_

" _Donghae oppa memang selalu tampan, namun dia terlihat jauh lebih kurus... pasti dia sangat merindukan sang myeolchi..."_

" _Donghae oppa, mengapa kau memilih menjadi polisi, huh? Lihatlah, kau jadi kurus karena berpisah dengan Eunhyuk oppa"_

Dan banyak lagi komentar serupa yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesal. Tentu bukan hal baru baginya menghadapi hal seperti ini, namun tetap saja dia merasa kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak meyalahkan Eunhyuk , karena Eunhyuk bahkan rela dengan sengaja untuk tidak lolos masuk ke kepolisian agar berita mengenai dia dan Donghae bisa mereda. Namun ternyata para shipper yang fanatik tetap menghubung-hubungkan kekasihnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya, merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan satu tangannya menutupi mata dan tangan lain yang masih memegang ponsel berada di atas perutnya.

Cklekk.

Pintu dorm terbuka, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau repot mengecek siapa yang tengah memasuki dorm, karena dia yakin jika Yongsun lah yang memasuki dorm.

"Chagiya, aku datang..." sapa Donghae, orang yang baru saja memasuki dorm itu.

Ternyata dugaan Kyuhyun salah. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Jangankan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kekasih, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin.

"Chagiya, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." ucap Donghae.

Cup.

Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Chagiya, ada apa, heum? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae sambil mulai membelai lembut rambut kekasih manisnya itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menikmati perlakuan lembut Donghae, namun dia tidak mau terlena, karena rasa kesal masih mendominasinya. Kyuhyun pun bangun dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae kaget dan mengehentikan gerakannya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Donghae dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata yang memerah.

"Chagiya, kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekat hendak mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya, dan membuat Donghae terheran.

"Chagiya, kau marah padaku? Apa salahku, heum?"

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita putus." ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan tegas.

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar ucapan namja manisnya.

"Chagiya, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta putus?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

Tentu saja dirinya tidak terima jika Kyuhyun memutuskannya begitu saja, sementara dia sudah dengan susah payah bersaing dengan Siwon dan Changmin yang ternyata juga menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini! Aku lelah dengan ini semua, hyung!" bukannya memberikan penjelasan, Kyuhyun malah menujukkan ponselnya kepada Donghae.

Donghae pun mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan membacanya dengan seksama, tidak lama kemudian semyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Jadi nae chagiya sedang cemburu, eoh? Aigoo... manisnya..." ucap Donghae sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku serius, hyung! Aku lelah dan bosan dengan shippermu dan Eunhyuk hyung yang selalu menghubung-hubungkan apapun tentang kalian, padahal kalian tidak berada di tempat yang sama..."

Donghae pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian merangkul kekasihnya dengan paksa, karena pada awalnya Kyuhyun menolak untuk dirangkul, namun tentu saja Donghae jauh lebih kuat. Donghae pun menempelkan pipi kirinya dengan pipi kanan Kyuhyun kemudian menggesek-gesekkannya dengan gemas.

"Mmm... nae chagiya neomu kiyeowo..."

"Yak hyung! Lepas!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berontak.

Namun Donghae tidak melepaskannya sama sekali, dan malah mempererat rangkulannya pada namja manisnya itu.

"Chagiya, dengarkan aku! Kita sudah berulang kali bertengkar dengan alasan yang sama, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, penjelasanku pun masih sama. Hanya kau seorang yang ku cintai. Hanya kau seorang yang aku inginkan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Para fans diluar sana hanya menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat karena mereka tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku bahkan telah meminta mu langsung kepada appa mu untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku. Apakah cincin pertunangan kita ini kurang menjadi bukti keseriusanku padamu, heum?"

Donghae pun memperlihatkan kalung yang dikenakannya, yang ternyata berbandul cincin pertunangan mereka. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengeluarkan kalung dari balik t-shirt hitam yang digunakannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian dia memeluk Donghae erat dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher Donghae dan mulai menangis terisak.

"Hiks... mi-mianhe... hiks... hyung..."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan segera mengubah namamu menjadi Lee Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Donghae sementara Donghae balas memeluk dengan lebih erat dan mengelus sayang punggung kekasihnya itu. Dia maklum, karena dia yakin jika kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini pasti sangat lelah, dan tiba-tiba dia membaca komentar yang membuatnya merasa down, tentu reaksinya akan seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba Donghae tersadar akan sesuatu.

" _Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya memfollow beberapa orang saja di akun twitternya, lalu dari mana dia bisa membaca komentar seperti itu?" batin Donghae._

Donghae pun meraih ponsel Kyuhyun yang terlupakan oleh sang pemilik, dan mengeceknya. Sesaat kemudian senyum lebar pun tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Fishy love gyu, heum? Manis sekali..." ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun segera melepas pelukannya dan merebut ponselnya dari Donghae.

"Hyung, jangan salah paham, ini bukan akun milikku ta-"

Cup.

Donghae segera menghentikan ocehan Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget pun segera menyambut baik perlakuan Donghae pada bibirnya. Keduanya terus saling melumat sampai Donghae menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Donghae pun tersenyum melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya dengan bibir yang membengkak dan sisa air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Dia pun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi namjanya dengan lembut.

"Saranghae chagiya, yeongwonhi..." ucap Donghae sebelum mulai menyatukan bibir keduanya kembali.

-haekyu-

Childish seme

04 Mei '16

Setelah perform hari itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm untuk menemui kekasih manisnya. Namun ketika Donghae memasuki ruang tengah dorm, disaat yang bersamaan keluarlah kekasihnya, Kyuhyun, dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan _full naked_. Donghae membelalakkan matanya sesaat, lalu kemudian menyeringai tampan, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba pun segera berlari ke kamar karena merasakan sinyal bahaya dari sang kekasih.

Grep.

"Mau kemana, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"A-aku ingin berpakaian, hyung. Dingin..." ujar Kyuhyun agak terbata.

Donghae pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengecupi punggung mulus kekasihnya.

"Nae (cup) chagiya (cup) kedinginan (cup) eoh? (cup cup cup) Tenang saja, hyung akan menghangatkanmu..." ujar Donghae yang langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke kamar untuk kemudian menghangatkannya, oh atau lebih tepat memanaskannya.

Saat ini Donghae sedang berada di ruang tengah seorang diri. Setelah 'bermain' lima ronde, Kyuhyun yang kelelahan pun jatuh tertidur (atau pingsan?), sementara Donghae yang belum merasa mengantuk pun memilih untuk menonton televisi dan membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat. Dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan tanpa memakai kembali kemejanya, Donghae bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tengah itu. Kebetulan saat itu acara yang ditayangkan adalah Radio Star. Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menonton tayangan tersebut, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Kangin menjadi salah satu bintang tamunya.

Donghae pun menonton tayangan tersebut dengan tenang. Sesekali dia terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan kekasihnya yang tengah diserang oleh MC lainnya. Namun saat tiba-tiba Dana, satu-satunya bintang tamu wanita pada malam itu membahas mengenai adegan ciuman yang dilakukannya di drama musikal bersama kekasihnya, Kyuhyun, wajah Donghae mengeras. Meskipun saat itu Dana membahas mengenai operasi kelopak mata yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, namun potongan video adegan ciuman yang ditampilkan sekilas, tetap saja membuat Donghae kesal.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan kemeja milik Donghae yang ternyata dipakaikan oleh sang pemilik ketika kekasihnya jatuh tertidur. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Donghae dan segera menempatkan diri duduk di samping kekasihnya dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di pundak lebar sang kekasih.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Kyuhyun ikut menonton tayangan Radio Star yang saat itu menayangkan dirinya yang sangat ketakutan ketika Chunyang, anjing Kangin, mendekat kepadanya.

"Ish, kenapa sih hyungdeul suka sekali memelihara hewan-hewan mengerikan itu?" sungut Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

Donghae tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, namun Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing karena saat ini dia tengah menikmati suara sunbae favoritnya yang tengah bernyanyi sambil ikut bersenandung lirih.

"Haahhh... tidak salah aku mengidolakannya... Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu bahkan berduet dengannya walaupun aku lebih banyak diam karena mengagumi suaranya..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi, kau lebih menyukainya dari pada aku?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nada datar Donghae, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah tampan itu dari samping, sedangkan Donghae masih menatap lurus ke arah layar televisi meskipun saat itu acara Radio Star telah berakhir.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aaahh... atau kau lebih suka ciuman dengan lawan main di musikalmu, heum?" tanya Donghae lagi yang kali ini sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah bingung kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya semua itu? Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku cemburu, Kyu! Aku cemburu ketika kau berciuman dengan orang lain di setiap drama musikalmu. Aku cemburu ketika kau memandang orang lain dengan tatapan kagum. Kau itu milikku! Kau hanya boleh menciumku! Kau hanya boleh memandangku! Hanya aku!" ucap Donghae dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir tipis namja tampan didepannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya itu yang aku lakukan kepada semua lawan mainku di drama musikal, juga kepada orang tuaku. Sedangkan kau? Dengan kegiatan yang kita lakukan di kamar tadi, kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang telah kuberikan kepadamu kan, hyung? Dan juga aku menatap mereka dengan kagum karena aku memang mengagumi suara mereka, hanya suara mereka. Sedangkan kau, aku menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja, tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu, hyung? Aku memuja semua hal yang ada pada kekasihku ini..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah Donghae.

Donghae pun menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dan mengecupnya lama.

"Mianhe chagiya, saranghae..."

"Nado, hyung..."

-haekyu-

Childish Couple

05 Mei '16

Karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat, Kyuhyun pun datang sedikit terlambat ke pernikahan mantan manager Super Junior hari ini. Bahkan dirinya hanya mengenakan t-shirt panjang, karena tidak sempat berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih formal. Disana telah berkumpul beberapa hyungnya, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan bahkan Eunhyuk, bersama dengan para hoobae nya di SM. Kekasihnya, Donghae, tidak bisa hadir karena harus tampil di sebuah acara bersama Siwon.

Di pesta itu, Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di bagian paling belakang sambil mengamati upacara pernikahan yang berjalan dengan khidmat itu. Dirinya membayangkan jika yang berada di atas altar itu adalah dirinya dengan Donghae. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Magnae, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"A-ku tidak apa, hyung sepertinya hanya kelelahan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu, lalu beristirahatlah." ujar Yesung.

"T-tapi hyung, acaranya bahkan baru dimulai. Lagipula aku belum meminta ijin Teuki hyung." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jadwalmu sangat padat, magnae. Pulanglah, dan beristirahat. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit. Masalah Teuki hyung, aku yang akan memberitahunya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari Yongsun hyung."

"Tidak usah hyung, tadi aku membawa mobil sendiri. Baiklah hyung, aku duluan ne..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ne. Hati-hati magnae!" seru Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dan pulang ke dorm. Sesampainya di dorm ternyata sudah ada Donghae dan Siwon yang sedang beristirahat di sofa. Kyuhyun pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae dan mengecup singkat bibir namja tampannya sebagai pengganti ucapan salam.

"Annyeong Wonnie hyung..." sapa Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Annyeong... Lalu, mana kecupan untukku, chagiya?" goda Siwon sambil menirukan cara Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Dalam mimpimu, kuda!" ucap Donghae dengan _death glare_ nya.

"Hahahaha..." ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menjauh, dirinya memilih beristirahat di kamar, meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu di ruang tamu.

"Chagiya, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana acaranya?" ucap Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Molla hyung, tadi Yesung hyung menyuruhku pulang lebih dulu."

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa kau disuruh pulang lebih dulu?"

"Karena aku bilang kalau aku sedikit lelah."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun khawatir dan langsung menangkup wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan chagiya?" tanya Donghae sambil meneliti wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku tidak apa hyung, hanya lelah." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tangan Donghae yang berada di wajahnya.

Merasa lega, Donghae pun menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling memeluk, berbagi rasa nyaman.

"Hyung, kelak jika kita sudah menikah, kau ingin anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Perempuan."

"Tapi aku ingin laki-laki." ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak, lebih baik perempuan. Dia akan menyayangi dongsaengnya kelak."

"Kalau laki-laki, dia akan dapat melindungi dan membela dongsaengnya." ujar Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Harus perempuan, titik."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

Siwon yang merasa haus pun keluar dari kamar dan mendapati sepasang kekasih itu tengah meributkan sesuatu, Siwon pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Wonnie hyung, jika kau menikah nanti, kau ingin anak pertamamu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Laki-laki."

"Yes! Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menikah denganmu saja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Siwon dengan manja.

Srett.

Donghae pun menarik Kyuhyun kesampingnya.

"Chagiya, jangan macam-macam!"

"Maka dari itu! Kalau kau ingin menikah denganku, anak pertama kita harus laki-laki!" ucap Kyuhyun sewot.

"Tidak bisa, harus perempuan, aku bahkan telah menyaipkan nama untuknya. Haru. Lee Haru."

"Tidak, laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan."

Siwon pun memilih meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"What a childish couple!"

FIN

dedicated to the reviewers who requested haeKyu couple

Otte? XD

Review please...


End file.
